Of Battles and Hot Chocolate
by MewMewExorcist
Summary: Serena gets some advice from Diantha. Cue some teasing between Serena and Calem, and of course, a popular winter drink in involved.


"Oh, I'm late," Serena muttered, hurrying down the grey brick sidewalk of Lumiose City. "Stupid Calem," she added in a grumble. She clutched onto her pink purse and hat, the soles of her shoes growing warm with her shambling run. Arriving at Café Soleil, she took a moment to pat down her hair before entering the café.

A woman was sitting at the counter, wearing a simple white dress, hair done up in a simple but pretty bun. Serena hurried over to her, plopping down on a seat nearby. "I'm so sorry I'm late Diantha, but Calem called, and when I told him I was going to Lumiose City for the day, he was so insistent on knowing why I was going, you know how that gets." The woman, Diantha, chuckled in amusement, pushing a cup over to Serena. "Bought some tea for you," said Diantha. "My treat."

"Well, Calem's always had a bit of an overprotective streak," Diantha said. "He's also quite curious," she added on after a moment's silence. "So, what's all the rush? I admit, your message yesterday intrigued me, it was quite mysterious and vague. Much like romance nowadays, I think." Serena spluttered over her tea, blushing as Diantha winked roguishly.

"N-no! Nothing like that!" Setting down her teacup with a gentle clink, Serena cleared her throat, facing Diantha with a serious expression. "I want to battle you. As a…" she waved her hands vaguely, "scale. So I know where I am on the scale. So I know what I need to work on, before I fight the Elite Four. I know it's probably a conflict of interest for you, but I'd really appreciate it, even just a quick single battle." A pleading expression spread across her face, hands under her chin in the standard _'Please, oh please?'_ posture.

Diantha sighed, drawing back from Serena. "It's definitely a conflict of interest," she agreed. "Tell you what, meet me outside of Lumiose City, in Route 13 in an hour, and we'll have a 3 on 3, single battle style."

"Oh thank you so much!" Serena all but leapt out of her chair, wrapping her arms around Diantha. "I'll be waiting there!" She rushed out of the café, glee radiating from her skin.

Smiling in amusement, Diantha stood, giving the barista a nod of thanks before also exiting the café. "That girl is so excitable," she murmured, although she couldn't help a smile spreading across her own face. There were very few people who could truly challenge her in battle, and she was certain that Serena would be one of them. "This should be good."

"Tyrantrum, Dragon Claw!"

"Weavile, Icy Wind!"

The ground shook as Diantha's Tyrantrum stomped forward, roaring angrily at the evasive Weavile. With surprising speed, it swiped downwards with glowing claws, throwing up dirt, rock, and dust as it impacted the ground, missing the Weavile entirely. The Weavile in question leapt upwards, a blast of light blue snow coming from its mouth. It smirked as it hit the Tyrantrum on the side of its face, eliciting another angry roar.

"Weavile, finish it!" Serena called out triumphantly. "Metal Claw!" Tyrantrum was weak now, there was no way it could stand up to Weavile's Metal Claw now. This battle was hers.

Diantha looked unimpressed. "Tyrantrum," she called calmly. "Head Smash." The crest on Tyrantrum's head began to glow, and as the dinosaur like Pokemon charged, a blueish light coated it, and it smashed into Weavile, ignoring the Metal Claw completely as it sent the smaller Pokemon flying. Serena gasped as Weavile hit the ground, completely knocked out. "Well done Tyrantrum," Diantha said, satisfied. "Return."

Serena mutely recalled Weavile, still bewildered. "I was so sure though," she said, voice distant. "Not to offend, but your Tyrantrum was on its last legs. I couldn't have been wrong about that."

Diantha patted the younger girl in sympathy. "No, you weren't wrong," she confirmed. "However, Tyrantrum and I have been together much longer than you and your Weavile. You got her only recently, if I'm not wrong, yes? Tyrantrum's will to win was much bigger than your Weavile's, I expect."

Serena smiled ruefully. "As to be expected of a former Champion," she chuckled. "Ah. Diantha, really, thanks for the battle. I learned a lot from it." She sighed, a tiny grin spreading across her face. "Heh. I guess unseating Calem will have to wait for another time."

"Honestly Serena? Very few are able to bring me down to just my Tyrantrum, even in a 3 on 3 battle. You and Calem are a couple of the very sparse few who were able to do it. You're more ready than you think." Diantha smiled kindly. "Now if you excuse me, I've got to meet Siebold in ten minutes." Serena watched as Diantha walked off, and sighed again.

"I hope she doesn't tell Calem…"

After a quick visit to the Pokemon Center, it was nearing dusk, and Serena felt it was probably time she went back home, to Vaniville Town. After the whole Team Flare fiasco, and with Calem taking up the title of Champion of Kalos, Serena decided to go back to her quiet town life, and help her mother out around the house. She trained outside of the town regularly, but found solace in the quiet after all the excitement of the past year.

Having had Altaria fly her home, Serena dropped down onto the red brick path leading up to her house, recalling her Altaria. "I'm home Mom!" she called, but much to her surprise, Calem was sitting at the dining table. "Oh, Calem!" she exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you here," she said, toeing off her shoes. "Where's my mom?" she asked, after looking around more.

"Thought I drop by for a visit, since I was in town." he explained, smiling. "Your mom just went to the grocery store, since you couldn't go 'cause you were off in Lumiose City doing whatever Serena's do."

Serena made a face at Calem. "Haha, very funny," she said, sarcasm leaking from all pores. "Anyways – do I smell hot chocolate? Because hot chocolate would be great right now."

Calem grinned, pushing over a mug. "Just for you," he joked. Serena stuck her tongue out at him before taking a sip. Ahh, bliss.

Life right now was pretty good, in her opinion.


End file.
